One of the major benchmarks of medical care was the introduction of an Intravenous (IV) set to access the circulatory system of a patient, enabling the administration of fluids and medications in a controlled, predictable manner. The typical IV set includes a primary fluid flow line of tubular construction with one or more access points. Some of these access points can comprise access ports that allow the administration of medications through either a syringe by push or by infusion through another IV set (primary or secondary). A primary access point is located at one end of the IV set with a fluid source, such as normal saline or some other carrier fluid. A spike and drip chamber assembly is positioned at a terminus or proximal end of the flow line with means for attachment to a patient injection site on a distal end. Secondary flow lines may be combined with the primary flow line with similar construction options.
Use of IV sets has now become ubiquitous at every stage of medical care, from the site of an accident or injury, through transport to the hospital, during emergency room and surgical procedures and potentially continuing into the ICU and general hospital care. At each successive stage of procedure or treatment, different medical personnel typically become involved. Normally, later stage medical personnel will not have actual firsthand experience with a patient and the various multiple attached IV sets. Often, they may have to guess as to the purpose and procedure associated with each previous IV set, including what medications may have been administered. Usually, some form of record or identification is written or provided with respect to each IV set, the applied medications, and various details regarding patient care. Usually this is in the form of a medical chart that accompanies the patient, providing a history of such procedures. Unfortunately, there may be confusion as to the specific procedures applied with respect to an IV set based upon lack of proper interpretation or inaccuracy of description.
When multiple medical personnel are involved, the combinations of procedures involving the multiple IV sets become even more complex. This is particularly true with respect to surgical procedures in an operating room. In addition to the surgical staff having to focus on specific medical problems, other personnel may be involved, such as an anesthesia provider who typically administers anesthesia medications via the IV set. From an anesthesia provider's view, one primary concern can involve determining; which IV set has the carrier fluid that he/she can use to push any needed medication (i.e., which IV set, including spike/drip chamber, goes directly to the patient).
In the operating room, or during transport to and from the operating room, the anesthesia provider must be prepared and able to quickly modify medication levels as required by hemodynamic changes in the patient's state of being, as well as anesthesia demands and unexpected emergencies. Confusion as to the correct identity of a given IV set can be a serious risk to the patient and a great frustration to attending medical personnel. The general absence of standardized labels, standardized positioning requirements along the IV sets, and inadequate IV port or access identification present an ongoing medical risk.
In addition, there are inherently many basic problems associated with the general use of current IV sets in any given situation. For example, constant concerns exist with respect to the proper introduction of a medication at an access point, the rate of fluid delivery through the flow line, the adequacy of mixture of medications within the IV set(s), the delay in transit time of a particular medication to the injection site, the amount of fluid in the flow line ahead of a newly administered drug, and maintenance of a clean and functional injection site with the patient. When multiple IV sets are combined these various problems are magnified in complexity because of the increased amount of medications and hardware used as part of the compilation of IV sets, as well as the diverse medical personnel monitoring the same compilation of IV sets.
The participation of numerous personnel using the same compilation of IV sets often results in competition for physical access by the user to access ports, control of delivery rates with valves, making modifications in the respective IV sets, etc. Maintaining convenient access to the correct IV set and ensuring proper line identification is the responsibility of each individual attempting to utilize the IV set at the same time. This competition for immediate access by multiple users can add considerable additional stress to an already stressful environment.
These problems take on a new dimension of risk in the more dynamic environment of an operating room, where decisions must be made immediately and acted upon under conditions of great urgency. Each member of the medical team must be assured of quick and certain access to the component IV set(s) associated with his or her area of attention and responsibility. In addition to proper identification of an IV set, each individual must be capable of accessing the access points and other structural aspects of the IV set or compilation of IV sets for administering the required medication or procedure, without interfering with the activities of other medical personnel attending to the patient through the same IV set or compilation of IV sets.
To meet these needs, various temporary and rudimentary methods of identifying individual IV sets and of bundling these together to avoid entanglement have been applied. For example, individual IV sets may be tagged or labeled at a single site by the attending physician or other personnel to identify its purpose. However, there is no standardization of such practices, thus leading to confusion and wasted time spent looking up and down the IV set for identification. Other attempts at line identification have included coloring the actual IV set itself. This may be a problem, however, because medications are often colored themselves. For example, a yellow IV set containing therein a cancer medication that is blue could provide a misrepresentative or false appearance in the form of a green IV set.
To avoid entanglement, the various IV sets may be taped together or otherwise generally clipped into a bundle. This grouping of multiple IV sets with intermittent access ports, however, may become very confusing to multiple users of the compilation of IV sets, and is also very time consuming. Access points allow the various attending personnel to administer medications through a syringe by push or by infusion through an additional IV set. Not only does this additional structure add to the complexity of the compilation of IV sets with respect to possible line entanglement, but it also limits access for the practitioner using a more proximal access port. For example, when a fluid restriction is being observed (e.g., pediatrics, kidney failure, or complex surgery case), pushing a medication through an access point far from the patient becomes a problem. Boluses of fluid must be administered to deliver the medication from the proximal access points to a distal end terminating at the patient.
In view of these ongoing problems, medical personnel continue to make ad hoc adaptations in an effort to mitigate the confusion associated with current IV set practices. Despite these various solutions, current use of IV sets still requires considerable patience and a high degree of attention on the part of medical personnel to deal with the ongoing difficulties associated with such current IV sets. Past improvements in IV set technology seem to have been focused on isolated solutions to distinct or different problems, thus lacking in more general and combined resolutions of such problems, and even creating new issues in some instances.